User talk:Rodney16
Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barney in Concert page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonicHOG (Talk) 21:07, 4 April 2009 Hi Rodney I'm Kara Deca Jackson and I'm a huge Barney fan too No meaning to start anything but why do you erase the things i edit on some of my home video pages everytime I put the previews o them? Thanks for reverting the fake episodes of Season 14 we make a great team. --Bigteddy 20:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) rodney listen i think theres a spammer on here named ybarneysucks and put a new page called barney sucks we need to get rid of him please look at that page. well you and barneyandhisfriends and bigteddy do im sorry please? im not kidding look at the discussion on the page barney wiki yes you got him off good job dude rock on I wonder if Dean Wendt is going to be the voice of Barney in the "Barney's Birthday Bash" show? -- Rodney16 20:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) heey my favortia that min where shee is He will I know he will. --Bigteddy 00:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Do y'all know who's gonna be on there? I know I heard Barney Live in Concert Sally, Mike, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop who else? 03:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think Patty Writz will be the voice of BJ for this up-coming tour and hopefully someone can tell us how the opening to this show went. -- Rodney16 21:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey rodney i have a question for the past 2 weeks i had an unregistered contributor page that had info on it and everything i edited now i just thanked masterarticakennedy for helping me out with the happy birthday barney page and now i have a brand new page what do you think happened? 14:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you tell me why they dont use the actual Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff costumes for the Live In Concert show? I know i kinda dont want to see it anymore because of that and they jazzed up the show other than keeping an original feel to it... why? Barney's Biggest Fan 00:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Barney's Biggest Fan Barney Goes to School Why is the page locked? There is plenty of info I wanna put down. MrSmartyMax 22:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason why I locked it is because some spammers say that Baby Bop was first appeared and it was made from Sony Wonder. -- Rodney16 09:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, of course Baby Bop wasn't in it, (did they even see it?) she wasn't made until next year with In Concert '91. Also, we should find a way to block those spammers, because the main page said that vandalism from anyone (fan or not) will not be tolerated! MrSmartyMax 13:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC)